


Another Self

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: How Danny feels after a long week, and how he knows that he’s half-dead





	Another Self

Electricity blasts through his skull electrodes, causing him to pass out, but not enough to separate from the pain. Danny is immobilized, but he befriends another side of himself that is suddenly born from the saline-soaked sponges. While his skin doesn't blacken from the constant barrage, Danny's muscles contract, delving into themselves. Danny's other self is more assured. He's almost ready for the transaction and asks the immobile boy to call him Dan. The lightning fires around the corrosive container, firing into Danny's veins that link to his legs and sinuses.

_I'm not ready to die._ Danny sends a telepathic thought to Dan, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Dan is only separated at the waist. His legs are shared by Danny, and so is his left arm. Danny is determined to keep his heart beating, wrenching Dan away from his wanted role as a haunter. Dan is stitched into Danny's side, the latter pulling him down to keep living. Creatures like Dan are only born when the host shells of their fleshy selves are killed before their time. To be born already, Danny will be dead in a manner of seconds. Yet, it seems to be drawing out. It's been five seconds now.

_Death isn't the end._ Dan consoles his host best as he is able, which isn't much.

There isn't really a label for communicating with a host. As far as Dan knows, it's never been done. He's currently being downloaded all of Danny's memories and knowledge of the world. Heat singes Danny's eye sockets as the electric current hits them with two jolts. In his suit, Danny is strapped to the metallic floor, held in place by invisible bearings. The voltage scorches his insides, and his next thought comes to his funeral.

_I'm sure your grandmother will attend_. Dan smiles slightly, watching a memory unfold. _She loves you and your sister. Our sister?_

Dan has a strange sensation unfolding in the pit of his stomach if he has one. Danny writhes from the internal fire, unable to respond. It's been ten seconds now. Not long ago, Dan had been nonchalant about letting his host die in this strange contraption. Now, he's having second thoughts. Thoughts that Danny can see. He can no longer keep his eyes open, but his heart warms with its slow beats. Someone loves him. Someone who lives inside him. Someone who is born yet is dead and resides inside him. Another self.

Before the erosion can reach the brain, fry the heart, or melt the eyes, Dan makes his sacrifice. It's been eleven seconds. At fifteen seconds, it's too late. Dan leans back, reclaiming the body as a resort. Someday, he'll roam free. For now, Danny will be safe.

At fifteen seconds, Danny wakes up.


End file.
